Vox
Vox to Toa Dźwięku pochodzący z wyspy Neitu i jeden ze strażników miasta Artas Nui. Biografia Matoranin Wczesne życie Vox, tak jak wielu innych Matoran, został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty i umieszczony na rajskiej wyspie Neitu na jednym z krańców Wszechświata Matoran. Wiódł on tam życie samotnika, unikając kontaktu z innymi osadnikami. Zamieszkiwał niewielką chatkę na obrzeżach wioski De-Matoran, gdzie większość czasu spędzał na komponowaniu muzyki i graniu na własnoręcznie wykonanej gitarze. Za kostkę służyła mu odpowiednio oszlifowana kość jednego z tamtejszych Rahi. Któregoś dnia, ze świętej Góry Makariri nastąpił wyciek Zenergizowanej Protodermis, która doprowadziła do przemiany części fauny Neitu w agresywne bestie. Rahi te zaczęły coraz częściej polować na Matoran i atakować ich wioski, czyniąc życie na Neitu znacznie trudniejszym. Pewnego razu, gdy wioska De-Matoran została zaatakowana przez Muaki, Vox musiał ratować się ucieczką z własnego domu i dołączył do pozostałych Matoran Dźwięku, chowających się w zamkniętej osadzie. Jednakże, Rahi przedostały się do środka, zagrażając Matoranom, ci zostali wtedy jednak uratowani przez tajemniczego przybysza - Toa Zaldiara. Niedługo potem dostrzegł on w Voxie wyjątkowe cechy i postanowił rozpocząć jego szkolenie. Trening z Zaldiarem Przez kolejne lata Vox i Zaldiar stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, spędzając wiele czasu na wspólnych szkoleniach. Zaldiar uczył De-Matoranina podstaw walki mieczem - w tym celu podarował mu własnoręcznie wykuty miecz, Dźwiękowe Ostrze - oraz zasad, którymi powinni kierować się Toa. Kiedy któregoś dnia Vox upolował niewielkiego Rahi Hapakę i zamierzał go zabić, przeszkodził mu Zaldiar i przypomniał mu o Kodeksie Toa, który przestrzega przed zabijaniem niewinnych istot. W pewnym momencie, Vox wraz z Zaldiarem uratowali przed Muakami dwie Ce-Matoranki, Cian oraz Turi. Zapoczątkowało to długotrwałą przyjaźń między Voxem a tą drugą. Turi często zabierała go w mgliste rejony Neitu zamieszkiwane przez inne Ce-Matoranki, gdzie Vox pobierał nauki o świecie poza wyspą. Jakiś czas później, w trakcie jednego z treningów z Zaldiarem, Vox uznał, że nie nadaje się na Toa, gdyż nie radzi sobie w walce. Nauczyciel wziął wtedy od niego Dźwiękowe Ostrze i wbił je w szczyt wysokiego drewnianego palu, stojącego pośrodku polany. Przepowiedział, że gdy Vox je wydobędzie, będzie gotów, by stać się bohaterem. Niedługo potem Zaldiar opuścił Neitu, oznajmiając, iż musi zmierzyć się z demonami własnej przeszłości. Przed odejściem, wręczył on Kamienie Toa trójce Matoran, wyznaczając ich na nowych strażników wyspy. Vox nie wiedział, dlaczego sam nie dostał żadnego z Kamieni, podejrzewał jednak, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, że nie odzyskał jeszcze Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Po odejściu Zaldiara, jedyną otuchą w ponurych dniach Voxa została Turi, która często go odwiedzała. Razem z nią Matoranin wielokrotnie odwiedzał osadę Ce-Matoranek, gdzie Toa Psioniki Kamiyo założyła własne Archiwum, był również świadkiem odbywania części szkolenia przez Toa Ognia Karoma, a także kilka razy podróżował z Turi do wioski Matoran Powietrza, by wysłuchać opowieści Toa Nihou o tym, jak radzić sobie z Rahi. Około 14 000 lat temu, Vox i Turi brali udział w obchodach lokalnego święta Neitu pod opieką władcy wyspy Ridasa w osadzie Le-Matoran. Nagle wioskę zaatakowały dzikie Muaki, zostały jednak powstrzymane przez Karoma, Nihou oraz Kamiyo. Najazd Skakdi Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach, Neitu zostało najechane przez grupę piratów Skakdi pod przywództwem kapitana Neiraha, który zamierzał wybudować na wyspie nową fortecę. Vox i Turi byli świadkami, jak najeźdźcy pokonują Toa oraz biorą w niewolę Ridasa. Wtedy Vox powrócił na polanę, na której niegdyś trenował z Zaldiarem i udało mu się odzyskać Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Tak uzbrojony, udał się do wioski Matoran Powietrza i stanął do walki z Neirahem, poniósł jednak klęskę i uciekł. Powrócił do domu Zaldiara, gdzie znalazł wejście do podziemnych jaskiń. Tam odkrył Kamień Toa oraz Suva, które przemieniło go w Toa. W trakcie przemiany, Vox doświadczył wizji przyszłych wydarzeń, w której ujrzał siebie w kolczastej zbroi na czele armii mechanicznych żołnierzy, usłyszał również głos Zaldiara, który kazał mu dotrzeć do Nieugiętego Miasta. Toa Oswobodzenie Neitu W nowej formie, Vox wyzwał Neiraha na pojedynek, którego stawką miały być dalsze losy Neitu. Przywódca piratów zgodził się na walkę i on oraz Toa Dźwięku rozpoczęli starcie, podczas gdy Turi zajęła się uwolnieniem Toa, wykorzystując nieuwagę ludzi Neiraha, którzy skupieni byli na oglądaniu potyczki. W trakcie pojedynku, Vox początkowo miał trudności z Neirahem, wreszcie udało mu się jednak aktywować swoje moce. Po raz pierwszy nauczył się korzystać z żywiołu Dźwięku oraz z mocy swojej Kanohi Hau, co ostatecznie przyniosło mu zwycięstwo. Pokonany Neirah opuścił Neitu wraz ze swoją załogą, Vox natomiast został okrzyknięty bohaterem wyspy. Niedługo potem, Vox opuścił ojczyznę, by wyruszyć na poszukiwania Zaldiara. Przed podróżą pożegnał się z Turi i złożył jej obietnicę, że wróci na wyspę, jak tylko odnajdzie dawnego przyjaciela. Artas Nui Po kilku miesiącach podróży, w trakcie których Vox trenował swoją umiejętność posługiwania się żywiołem, wojownik dotarł na wyspę-miasto Artas Nui. Niedługo po przybyciu, postanowił kupić mapę i poznał Le-Matoranina sprzedawcę imieniem Tahku, który pomógł mu w orientacji na wyspie. Vox był również świadkiem dewastacji miasta przez dwóch Mrocznych Łowców, Bane'a oraz jego partnera Bandaka. Dowiedziawszy się, że również poszukują oni Zaldiara, wdał się z nimi w walkę. Starcie zostało przerwane przez zjawienie się Toa Ognia Hserga oraz Toa Błyskawic Hikiry, przed odejściem Bane oznajmił jednak Voxowi, że dokończą pojedynek następnego dnia o zachodzie słońca. Dostrzegłszy brak doświadczenia u Toa Dźwięku, Hikira postanowiła go wyszkolić przed walką z Bane'em. W tym celu kazała mu spotkać się z nią na jednej z plaż Artas Nui. Przed dotarciem tam, Vox ponownie spotkał się z Takhu, który ostrzegł go przed zadawaniem się z Toa Błyskawic. Następnie, znalazłszy się na plaży, Vox wysłuchał Hikiry, która opowiedziała mu pokrótce najważniejsze informacje dotyczące Artas Nui. Wspomniała o mającej szerokie wpływy na wyspie korporacji dowodzonej przez Matoranina Vrexa oraz o panujących w mieście zasadach. Następnie zabrała Voxowi jego miecz i kazała mu znaleźć ją na dachu jednego z wieżowców. Tam, przygotowała Voxa do starcia z Bane'em, trenując jego szybkość oraz zgodziła się przenocować Toa Dźwięku w swoim mieszkaniu, które dzieliła z Hsergiem. Następnego dnia, Vox stanął do ponownego pojedynku z Bane'em i dzięki zdobytemu szkoleniu wyszedł z niego zwycięsko, Mrocznemu Łowcy udało się jednak zbiec i kiedy Vox go odnalazł, najemnik zagroził mu zabiciem Tahku. Matoranin okazał się współpracować z Vrexem i wynajętym przez niego Bane'em, donosząc łowcy informacje na temat Toa Dźwięku. Vox poddał się, złoczyńca jednakże mimo to uśmiercił Matoranina. Wywołało to u Voxa przypływ gniewu, który ostatecznie omal nie przyczynił się do zabicia Mrocznego Łowcy przez Toa. W ostatniej chwili Vox przypomniał sobie jednak o słowach Zaldiara o powinności Toa i uciekł, zostawiając okaleczonego Bane'a samego. Z powodu gniewu oraz wyczerpania, stracił przytomność i ocknął się jakiś czas potem w jednej z bocznych uliczek, gdzie ponownie spotkał Hikirę i jej przyjaciela. Oskarżył ich o brak pomocy w próbie ocalenia Tahku, Toa Błyskawic jednak powiedziała mu, iż to nie na obronie mieszkańców Vox powinien skupić się na tej wyspie, a na szukaniu własnego przeznaczenia, po czym odeszła. Poszukiwanie Zaldiara Przez kolejne tygodnie Vox błądził bez celu po wyspie, pomagając losowo napotkanym mieszkańcom w potrzebie, chcąc zatrzeć ślad winy ze śmierć Tahku. Któregoś dnia, potwór znana jako Karanak wydostał się z Archiwów Artas Nui i zaczął dewastować miasto. Vox był świadkiem pogoni Toa Arctici za bestią i zainterweniował, kiedy Toa Lodu została przyciśnięta przez potwora do ziemi, przyczyniło się to jednak tylko do ucieczki Karanaka. Niedługo potem, Vox ocalił Ce-Matorankę Anah przed mieszkającym z nią Rithianinem imieniem Frakkh, który znęcał się nad nią. Później, Vox spędzał czas w jednym z podmiejskich barów, gdzie ponownie spotkał Arcticę. Ta powiedziała mu, że jeśli zamierza być bohaterem, powinien sobie odpuścić, gdyż jest to niemożliwe na tej wyspie. Po wyjściu z lokalu, Vox był świadkiem nękania Ga-Matoranki Elaineh przez Skakdi Spikorra. Przepędziwszy zbira, Toa zgodził się towarzyszyć Matorance w jej drodze powrotnej do domu. Dowiedział się wtedy od Elaineh, że powodem zaczepki Spikorra był Zaldiar, którym Matoranka niegdyś się opiekowała, znalazłszy go rannego w bocznej uliczce. Po dotarciu do domu Matoranki, Elaineh zgodziła się opowiedzieć Voxowi losy jego dawnego mentora i Toa Dźwięku dowiedział się od niej, iż Zaldiar przed laty przewodził na wyspie drużynie zwanej Toa Artas, której członkiem była między innymi Hikira, broniącej Artas Nui przed licznymi zagrożeniami, takimi jak gang Spikorra, Karanak czy zbuntowany robot Soundrone. Jednakże, powodu wewnętrznych konfliktów, wielu członków opuściło drużynę, a ci, którzy zostali, wpadli w pułapkę zastawioną przez istotę znaną jako "Glavus" i zostali zabici. Jedynie Zaldiarowi udało się przeżyć i po ucieczce przed Glavusem, znalazł on schronienie u Elaineh. Po opatrzeniu jego ran przez Matorankę i powrocie do zdrowia, Toa Ognia opuścił jej dom i słuch o nim zaginął. Wstrząśnięty tymi informacjami, Vox zamierzał spotkać się z Hikirą, odkryć, dlaczego okłamała go, twierdząc, że nie zna Zaldiara oraz dowiedzieć się od niej więcej o drużynie. Wyruszył do domu Toa Błyskawic następnego dnia, po drodze został jednak zaatakowany przez Rithian, w tym szukającego zemsty Frakkha. Udało mu się wyjść ze starcia bez szwanku, ponownie jednak o mały włos nie uśmiercił swoich przeciwników, co po raz kolejny wywołało u niego powrót wspomnień treningów z Zaldiarem i jego słów o powinności Toa. Spotkawszy się z Hikirą, Toa Błyskawic powiedziała mu, że na prośbę Zaldiara nie wyjawiła mu, iż była kiedyś członkiem jego drużyny - Toa Ognia nie chciał bowiem, by Vox po przybyciu do miasta skupiał się na poszukiwaniu go, a na odnalezieniu swojego przeznaczenia. Następnie zgodziła się opowiedzieć Toa Dźwięku historię Toa Artas. Wojownik dowiedział się od niej również o bliskiej przyjaźni poznanej przez niego wcześniej Arctici z innym Toa Dźwięku, Nero, który również zaginął wiele lat temu. Oprócz tego, Toa Błyskawic zdradziła mu powód upadku drużyny - Toa Lodu Taive oraz bliska mu Toa Wody Tanith nie zgadzali się z drogą, którą chciał podążać Zaldiar, będącą wierną Kodeksowi oraz pierwotnym zasadom Toa. Doprowadzało to do częstych wewnętrznych konfliktów z Toa Grawitacji Corikim i wkrótce zaowocowało jego odejściem z drużyny, a zaraz potem grupę opuścili również Tanith oraz Taive. Z powodu atmosfery, jaka panowała wśród Toa Artas, Hikira również odłączyła się od zespołu, na krótko przed tym, jak Xenok i Evoz, dwaj Toa Dźwięku z drużyny, wpędzili resztę grupy w pułapkę zastawioną przez Glavusa. Vox i Hikira zostali wkrótce potem zaatakowani przez Karanaka, wojownikom udało się jednak zmusić stwora do ucieczki i niedługo potem Vox, zaniepokojony nagłym powrotem wrogów z przeszłości Zaldiara, udał się ostrzec Elaineh przed zagrożeniem. Następnie udał się na spotkanie z tajemniczym informatorem, którego spotkał wcześniej w barze i który miał przekazać mu dokładną lokalizację Zaldiara. Spotkanie okazało się być jednak pułapką zastawioną przez Spikorra i Vox stanął do walki z gangiem Skakdi oraz Karanakiem, który zjawił się niedługo potem. W starciu pomogła mu przybyła na miejsce Hikira oraz Arctica, śledząca Karanaka. Trójce Toa udało się wyjść z walki zwycięsko, a następnie udali się do domu Elaineh z powodu złych przeczuć Voxa. Na miejscu okazało się, że przybyli za późno, a Matoranka została porwana. Vox chciał prosić Arcticę o pomoc w rozwiązaniu sprawy, ta jednak odmówiła, a wtedy Toa Dźwięku o jej dawnym działaniu razem z Nero. Wstrząśnięta, Arctica opuściła miejsce zbrodni, pozostawiając Voxa i Hikirę samych, nie udało im się jednak znaleźć śladu porywacza. Przygnębiony, Toa Dźwięku powrócił do baru i następnie zaczął analizować wydarzenia z ostatnich dni. Doszedł do wniosku, że za całą serią napadów na osoby dawniej związane z Zaldiarem musi stać dawny członek Toa Artas, szukający zemsty na Zaldiarze. Wszystkie tropy wskazywały na Taive'a, ukrywającego się wraz ze Spikorrem, Karanakiem i Soundrone'em w skutym lodem Szóstym Dystrykcie Artas Nui. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Vox stanął do walki z Taive'em i jego sługusami. Dowiedział się, że uprowadzili oni Arcticę, Voxowi jednakże Taive zaoferował przyłączenie się do nich. Wyjawił, że obrócił się przeciwko Zaldiarowi i innym Toa, ponieważ miał dość ograniczeń narzucanych przez Kodeks oraz wiecznej służby słabszym istotom, twierdząc, że Toa zostali stworzeni do większych rzeczy. Vox, mimo wewnętrznego rozdarcia, nie zgodził się jednak na dołączenie do Taive'a i zabił go, po raz pierwszy łamiąc Kodeks Toa. Następnie konający Spikorr - który w trakcie walki przejrzał zamiary Taive'a i obrócił się przeciwko Toa Lodu, chcącemu wykorzystać Skakdi do odnalezienia i zemszczenia się na Zaldiarze za dawne konflikty, a następnie pozbyć się Spikorra oraz reszty pomocników - powiedział Voxowi o schwytanej wcześniej przez Soundrone'a Arctice, przekazanej jednemu z członków półświatka Artas Nui, Dromie. Voxowi udało się ocalić młodą Toa przed Dromą, co zatarło ich dawne waśnie i zapoczątkowało rozwijającą się przez następne lata przyjaźń. Po tych wydarzeniach, Vox zamieszkał w domu Elaineh, który służył mu przez następne lata. Czarne Kły Kilka lat później, Vox uratował Ga-Matorankę Kyre przed gangiem Czarnych Kłów, grupą przestępczą działającą na Artas Nui pod przywództwem Toski. Jak się okazało, Kyre należała do Gildii Matoran - której przed laty członkiem był również Tahku, o czym dowiedział się później Vox - i została porwana przez Czarne Kły z powodu ich zatargów z Gildią. Następnie, Vox stanął do walki z Toską, w trakcie której złoczyńca został wepchnięty pod jeden z przejeżdżających transportowców i zginął. Po tych wydarzeniach, Vox zaczął utrzymywać się z publicznych walk organizowanych w uczęszczanym przez niego barze, w które wkręciła go poznana przez niego Skakdi Fyrja. Jakiś czas potem, członkowie Czarnych Kłów powrócili, by zemścić się na Voxie. Jednakże, Toa Dźwięku udało się pokonać ich wszystkich. Mimo tego, śmierć Toski odbiła się na jego sumieniu i dołączyła do wspomnień innych, do których śmierci przyczynił się Vox, w tym Taive'a, Elaineh i Tahku. Rebelia W trakcie kolejnych lat, Vox starał się unikać zbędnych kłopotów, skupiając się cały czas na tym, po co pierwotnie przybył na wyspę - odnalezieniu Zaldiara. Wykorzystując środowisko, w jakim się obracał po zaczęciu walk dla widowni, często udawało mu się nawiązać kontakt z informatorami, rzekomo mającymi cenne wieści o miejscu pobytu i losach zaginionego Toa Ognia. Jednakże, w większości przypadków owi informatorzy okazywali się być oszustami, co mimo wszystko nie zniechęciło Voxa do dalszego zagłębiania się w półświatek Artas Nui. Sześć lat po jego przybyciu na wyspę, z Voxem spotkały się Hikira oraz Toa Wody Mala, jedna z dawnych strażniczek Artas Nui, z wieścią o nadciągającym zagrożeniu ze strony XONOX-u. Okazało się również, że dwie Toa zostały zaatakowane przez mechanicznych żołnierz - dronów - będących rzekomo częścią armii mającej zaatakować Artas Nui, według informacji zdobytych przez Matoran Rebisa i Ragana, którzy przypadkiem wtargnęli do kwatery XONOX-u i poznali plan inwazji. Z tego powodu Mala, wraz z garstką innych Toa, zaczęła formować rebelię przeciwko Vrexowi i zwróciła się z prośbą do Voxa o wstąpienie do niej. Toa Dźwięku jednakże odmówił, chcąc skupić się głównie na poszukiwaniach Zaldiara, wyrzuty sumienia skłoniły go jednak potem do zmiany zdania. W trakcie drogi do kryjówki buntowników, grupa Toa została zaatakowana przez drony, w walce pomogła im jednak Tanith, dawna przyjaciółka Mali, jeszcze przed wstąpieniem w szeregi Toa Artas, która niedawno powróciła na wyspę. Wspólnie, czwórka Toa dotarła do gospody Skakdi Khrusska, w której miało odbyć się spotkanie wszystkich chętnych do walki przeciwko Vrexowi, i wkrótce potem cała grupa omówiła plan ataku na Kopułę Artas Nui, by powstrzymać inwazję dronów. Niedługo potem drużyna, w której skład wchodzili Vox, Arctica, Mala, Tanith, Hikira, a także Toa Plazmy Auerieus, Toa Dźwięku Kernor oraz Ragan i Rebis, przedostali się kanałami na teren fabryk XONOX-u. Po stoczeniu walki ze strażnikami Skakdi, udało im się dotrzeć do hali produkcyjnej dronów, maszyny zostały wtedy jednak aktywowane i stanęły do boju z Toa. Drużyna musiała ratować się ucieczką i za kolejny cel objęła Wieżę Centralną, w której miał przebywać Vrex. Zdrada Tanith Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się jednak, że Tanith jest zdrajczynią, współpracującą z Vrexem i wpuściła resztę Toa oraz dwójkę Matoran w pułapkę. Następnie cała grupa została wtrącona do najniższego poziomu Kopuły, w którym mieściły się opuszczone Archiwa Artas Nui. W trakcie tych wydarzeń drużyna straciła Kernora, nie poddała się jednak i wkrótce potem odkryła, że Archiwa łączą się z siecią podziemnych korytarzy, ciągnących się pod całym miastem. Grupa natychmiast rozpoczęła poszukiwania wyjścia, nie wiedząc, że na powierzchni pozostałe drony przypuściły atak na metropolię. Podczas przemierzenia Archiwów, grupa została zaatakowana przez Żelaznego Tropiciela, w którym Vox rozpoznał maszynę użytą do wybicia członków Toa Artas wpędzonych w pułapkę Glavusa, o których opowiadała mu wcześniej Elaineh. Armia dronów przypomniała mu również o dawnej wizji, którą ujrzał podczas przemiany w Toa. Gdy grupa zatrzymała się na nocny postój w jednej z jaskiń, Vox, zasępiony, oddalił się, by przemyśleć swoją przeszłość oraz przyszłość. Otuchy dodała mu Arctica i niedługo potem razem z nią Vox wrócił do pozostałych. Następnie, Vox, Mala, Arctica, Hikira, Rebis i Ragan natrafili na podziemną kryjówkę wtrąconego do Archiwów Karanaka, z którym stoczyli walkę. W trakcie starcia, Rebis i Ragan odnaleźli kolejną jaskinię z martwym Toa i dwoma Kamieniami Toa, które ich przemieniły. Z ich pomocą, pozostałym wojownikom udało się pokonać Karanaka oraz znaleźć wyjście z tunelów. Cała szóstka Toa wydostała się wreszcie na powierzchnię i dzięki wizji, której doznała Mala, odkryła miejsce pobytu Tanith oraz Vrexa. Był nim opuszczony pałac znajdujący się na jednej z pomniejszych wysepek otaczających Artas Nui. Grupa dostała się tam skradzioną łodzią dronów i przypuściła szturm na zamek, w trakcie którego Mala odłączyła się od reszty grupy, by stoczyć pojedynek z Tanith, podczas gdy pozostali udali się, by powstrzymać Vrexa. Dotarłszy do podziemnych laboratoriów, Vox stoczył walkę ze zreperowanym przez Vrexa Soundrone'em, w której pomogła mu Arctica, a następnie cała piątka odkryła tuby zastoju, w których przetrzymywano schwytanych przez drony mieszkańców Artas Nui i wymazywano im pamięć. Nie mogąc pomóc w tamtym momencie ofiarom robotów, grupa wydostała się na powierzchnię wysepki, gdzie stanęła do walki z szykującym się do odpłynięcia Vrexem. Matoranin początkowo miał przewagę, dzięki swojej zbroi i jej mocom Magnetyzmu, lecz dzięki wspólnemu atakowi połączonymi mocami żywiołów, Toa odnieśli zwycięstwo, a Vrex został scalony ze swoją zbroją i zginął w odmętach oceanu, odrzucony przez Ragana. Toa byli pewni, że odnieśli zwycięstwo, wtedy jednak na spotkanie z nimi wyszła Tanith, trzymająca w dłoni maskę Kanohi zabitej Mali. Toa Wody szybko obezwładniła całą grupę, więżąc ich w objęciach wodnych węży, po czym zamierzała zemścić się na Voxie za zabicie Taive'a, z którym była niegdyś mocno związana. Jednakże, skupiając się jedynie na Voxie, rozluźniła uściski krępujące pozostałych wojowników, a wtedy ci wspólnie ją zaatakowali. Nie mogąc walczyć ze wszystkimi Toa jednocześnie, Tanith została pokonana i musiała ratować się ucieczką, znikając w oceanie. Po zajęciu pałacu Tanith, Vox i pozostali Toa powrócili na Artas Nui, by wyzwolić je ze szponów dronów, służących Armii Nowego Świata, której Tanith była współzałożycielką, i pomóc pozostałym Toa przebywającym na wyspie. Wojna o Nowy Świat Przez następne lata, Vox brał udział w licznych walkach przeciwko dronom. Cała wyspa została jednak przejęta przez mechaniczną armię, większość mieszkańców pojmanych, a ci, którym udało się uniknąć schwytania, ukrywali się w podziemnych wioskach wybudowanych w jaskiniach, które znaleźli wcześniej Toa. Dowódcą podziemia został Auerieus, który razem z Voxem, Arcticą, Hikirą, Raganem i kilkoma innymi Toa bronił ocalałych przed dronami. Cztery lata od momentu wybuchu wojny, Vox i Arctica otrzymali misję zaatakowania jednej z przybrzeżnych placówek dronów, by wykraść stamtąd ich łodzie. W międzyczasie, grupa ostatnich ocalałych na powierzchni wyspy Matoran skrywała się w Wielkiej Bibliotece, chronionej przez Hikirę, Auerieusa i Hserga przed najazdem armii dronów i jej generała, Kraavosa. Dwójce Toa udało się pokonać elitarne jednostki dronów i zdobyć jedną z łodzi, po powrocie do kryjówki usłyszeli jednak druzgocącą wieść - Hikira, odwracając uwagę napastników od uciekających podziemnym przejściem niedobitków, poniosła śmierć w walce z Kraavosem, a ten wykradł z Biblioteki jeden z przechowywanych tam starożytnych artefaktów. Vox, Arctica oraz Ragan natychmiast zostali wysłani, by odzyskać skradziony przedmiot. Dostali się zdobytą łodzią na pokład flagowego okrętu Kraavosa, stacjonującego w pobliżu Artas Nui, gdzie natknęli się na Toa Rebisa - ten odłączył się od pozostałych we wczesnej fazie wojny i zaczął działać na własną rękę - oraz Matorankę Dallę, których drony porwały wcześniej tego samego dnia. Wspólnie, grupa wdarła się na mostek okrętu i stanęła do walki z generałem, przechowującym artefakt. Toa zdetonowali ładunki wybuchowe przywiezione skradzioną łodzią, sprawiając, że statek zaczął iść na dno. Choć samemu Kraavosowi udało się zbiec, drużyna odzyskała artefakt i powróciła do podziemnej kryjówki. Na miejscu spotkali nowych Toa - Purrika, Izakiego oraz Kalevę, powołanych przez Auerieusa podczas nieobecności Voxa, Ragana i Arctici. Następnie Toa Dźwięku i Lodu odbyli rozmowę z Auerieusem, której przysłuchiwała się Dalla. Toa Plazmy wyjaśnił dwójce, czym jest odzyskany przez nich przedmiot - według odnalezionych podań, była to mapa do potężnego artefaktu, zwanego Słonecznym Kryształem, w którym Toa widzieli nadzieję na zakończenie wojny. Podczas rozmowy, Dalla, trzymająca w rękach drogocenną kulę, aktywowała ją, wyświetlając mapę całego Wszechświata Matoran. Widząc to, Auerieus zarządził spotkanie reszty wojowników. Na spotkaniu ustalono, że grupa składająca się z Voxa, Arctici, Ragana, Rebisa, Purrika, Kalevy i Izakiego wyruszy na poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu. W skład drużyny Toa miała wejść również Dalla, która otrzymała Kamień Toa utworzony przez Hikirę w jej ostatnich momentach, dostarczony do podziemnej kryjówki przez Hserga. Ekipa miała wyruszyć na pokładzie żaglowca Chimera, dowodzonego przez załogę Matoranina Oduny. Toa rozpoczęli przygotowania do podróży. Poszukiwania Wszechkryształu Kilka tygodni później, drużyna opuściła kryjówkę. Przedarłszy się przez blokadę dronów, mocno uszkodzoną po zatopieniu okrętu Kraavosa, wypłynęli w świat, kierowani mistyczną mapą. W trakcie rejsu, Toa poświęcali czas na wspólne treningi czy słuchanie morskich opowieści Oduny. Pierwszej nocy, nie mogący zasnąć z powodu koszmarów, Vox umilał sobie czas grą na gitarze, którą zabrał ze sobą. Wtedy do jego kajuty weszła Arctica, która również nie mogła spać, dręczona nocnymi marami. Dwoje Toa spędziło wspólnie noc, w trakcie której Vox pogrywał towarzyszce na swym instrumencie starą pieśń z Neitu. Następnego ranka, Vox i Arctica rozmawiali o swoich planach po zakończeniu wojny - Toa Dźwięku pragnął kontynuować swoje poszukiwania Zaldiara, Arctica zaś chciała odszukać dawno zaginionego Nero. Tego samego dnia, Aparu, jeden z płynących żaglowcem Matoran, wypatrzył na horyzoncie okręt dronów. Załoga postanowiła pozwolić maszynom wejść na pokład, uprzednio chowając Toa na dolnych poziomach statku. Zakaziański Inkwizytor Armii Nowego Świata, Karsh, zażądał od Oduny oddania mapy, ten jednak udawał, że nic o niej nie wie. Wtedy wyszło na jaw, iż Aparu jest zdrajcą pracującym dla Armii i oddał Skakdi artefakt. Toa wyszli w tym momencie z ukrycia i rozpoczęli walkę, w trakcie której Vox i Arctica przenieśli się na pokład statku dronów, walcząc z Karshem o odzyskanie mapy. Udało im się i zostali zabrani z powrotem na Chimerę przez Purrika, a następnie żaglowiec odpłynął z dala od dronów w kierunku widocznego na horyzoncie sztormu, mając nadzieję zgubić w nim pościg. Sztorm okazał się bardziej niebezpieczny, niż ekipa przypuszczała, w dodatku w samym epicentrum burzy z wody wyłonił się ogromny potwór morski, Krabbern. W trakcie próby zapanowania nad statkiem, Arctica wypadła poza burtę, mimo prób ocalenia jej przez Voxa. Ostatecznie jednak drużynie udało się uciec zarówno Krabbernowi, jak i Karshowi i jego dronom, głównie dzięki interwencji Dalii oraz Otamara, sternika Chimery. Później, Vox siedział zasępiony na rufie statku, dręczony stratą Toa Lodu, która była kolejną bliską mu osobą. Dosiadła się do niego Dalla, przygnębiona tym, że nie udało jej się zapanować nad sztormem mocą żywiołu. Vox pocieszył ją i wkrótce potem oboje zostali wezwani na przód statku, gdzie ujrzeli przed sobą zatopioną Przełęcz Brzytw, niebezpieczny morski przesmyk zamieszkany przez mityczne Syreny. Owe stworzenia oczarowały swoimi mocami wszystkich męskich członków załogi, pozostawiając jedynie Dallę oraz zajmującą się takielunkiem Matorankę Kaneo w pełni świadome. Toa Wody pokonała Syreny swoją mocą oraz uchroniła Chimerę przed rozbiciem się o skały i wydostała ją z Przełęczy, po czym ekipa kontynuowała swą podróż. Jakiś czas potem, załoga Chimery zatrzymała się przy jednej z tropikalnych wysp, by zebrać materiały do naprawy uszkodzeń statku po przepłynięciu przez Przełęcz Brzytw. Wyszedłszy na ląd, Vox zagarnął do sakiewki nieco świeżej ziemi, by użyć jej do zasiania nowej flory po powrocie na Neitu, gdyby okazało się, że jego ojczysta wyspa również została zdominowana przez drony, tak jak wiele innych miejsc we Wszechświecie Matoran. Zebrawszy materiały i naprawiwszy statek, ekipa wyruszyła w dalszy rejs, spędzając noc przy śpiewach oraz morskich opowieściach. Wreszcie, po wielu tygodniach, Chimera wpłynęła w mgłę, która, według przepowiedni, miała otaczać wyspę Słonecznego Kryształu. Statek został na krótko zaatakowany przez niebezpieczne Rahi zwane Dymnymi Krukami, te jednak szybko zostawiły statek w spokoju, gdy ten dopłynął do brzegu wyspy. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem pokładu, Vox zajrzał do pustej kajuty Arctici, gdzie znalazł lodową figurkę przedstawiającą zaginionego przyjaciela Toa Lodu, Nero. Znalazł również swoją figurkę i, wciąż niepewien swoich uczuć do Toa Lodu, opuścił kajutę i wyszedł na ląd. Siódemka Toa ruszyła w głąb wyspy, wchodząc w gęstą dżunglę. Odkryli wystające z ziemi liczne tryby i przekładnie, w dodatku na całym lądzie rozlegało się donośne tykanie mechanizmu, wojownicy nie odkryli jednak, co jest jego źródłem. Po pewnym czasie natknęli się w puszczy na grupę Rahi-małp, które ich zaatakowały, chcąc odebrać im mapę. Toa rzucili się do ucieczki, stracili jednak artefakt, a sam Vox został zrzucony w przepaść po próbie spowolnienia bestii i dania reszcie drużyny więcej czasu. Ocknął się samotny w jaskini i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że ktoś opatrzył jego rany. Osobą tą okazała się tajemnicza kobieta o ciele wykonanym z liści i chrustu, z niewielkim zielonym kryształem tkwiącym w jej piersi. Vox nazwał ją Opiekunką, gdyż ona sama nie pamiętała, jak ma na imię. Istota wiedziała zaskakująco dużo o Toa Dźwięku, wliczając w to jego imię, koszmary, które dręczyły go nocami oraz obawy utraty kolejnych bliskich. Mimo to Vox ufał jej, ponieważ udzieliła mu pomocy i pozostał z nią przez kilka dni, dopóki jego rany w pełni się nie wygoiły. Opiekunka zaproponowała mu, by pozostał z nią na zawsze na tej rajskiej wyspie i żył w spokoju, bez lęku o utratę kolejnych bliskich mu osób - tak, jak stało się to z Arcticą, Hikirą, Elaineh czy Tahku. Vox jednak podjął inną decyzję i w nocy, kiedy Opiekunka poszła sprawdzić rozbłysk światła w górach wyspy, opuścił jaskinię. Kobieta powróciła do niego i, dostrzegłszy, że chciał ją porzucić, zaatakowała go, ujawniając swoją prawdziwą naturę - Opiekunka okazała się być jednym ze strażników Słonecznego Kryształu i użyła swojej mocy kontrolowania flory wyspy do obezwładnienia Voxa. Toa Dźwięku w akcie desperacji sypnął zagarniętą wcześniej do sakiewki z innej wyspy ziemią w Opiekunkę, co zniszczyło jej ciało. Po śmierci leśnej istoty, cała roślinność na wyspie zaczęła obumierać, Vox zaś posłużył się kryształem, który był jedyną rzeczą, jaka została z Opiekunki, do kontrolowania tutejszych Rahi i dosiadł jednego z nich, by dotrzeć do przebywających w górach pozostałych Toa. Dotarł do nich przed górską bramą. Dalla odczytała wyryte w niej pismo i oznajmiła, że żeby ją otworzyć, Toa muszą użyć sześciu podstawowych mocy żywiołów - Ognia, Wody, Lodu, Ziemi, Kamienia oraz Powietrza. Było to jednak za mało i dopiero po umieszczeniu w bramie kryształu Opiekunki, wrota otwarły się, ukazując drużynie pustą górską dolinę. Wtedy Dalla, kierowana mistyczną mocą, zmierzyła ku jej środkowi i wbiła w niego mapę, co spowodowało uruchomienie mechanizmu ukrytego pod wyspą i odkrycie przed ekipą świątyni ze Słonecznym Kryształem. Toa wkroczyli do środka, aktywowali jednak jedną z pułapek, która oddzieliła Dallę i Voxa od reszty ekipy. Postanowiono, że pozostali powrócą na powierzchnię, by bronić wejścia do budowli przed ścigającymi ich dronami, podczas gdy Toa Wody i Dźwięku odnajdą artefakt. Dotarłszy do podziemnych komnat, na Voxa i Dallę zostały zesłane mroczne wizje. Toa Dźwięku musiał stanąć do pojedynku z samym sobą, przywdziewającym kolczastą zbroję, tę samą, którą ujrzał Vox w wizji podczas swej przemiany na Neitu. Ostatecznie wojownik pokonał rywala, wtedy jednak ujrzał przed sobą martwą Arcticę, wraz z innymi poległymi z jego winy istotami - Tahku, Elaineh, Taive'em, Toską i Hikirą. Nim Vox zdążył zatracić się w rozpaczy, z wizji uwolniła go Dalla, która pokonała własne koszmary. Otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, Vox szedł z towarzyszką dalej, aż wreszcie oboje dotarli do komnaty Słonecznego Kryształu. Na miejscu zjawił się również Toa Nero, przebiwszy się przez sklepienie komnaty i opadający wolno ku podłożu dzięki kontrolowanym mocą Dźwięku drganiom powietrza. Początkowo Vox uznał, iż wojownik przybył, by im pomóc, odnaleziony po latach i chcący zakończyć wojnę. Okazało się jednak, iż to Nero stał za powołaniem do życia Armii Nowego Świata i poznawszy pozycję Voxa i Dalli dzięki nadajnikowi umieszczonemu potajemnie przez Aparu w nowej broni wykutej dla Toa Wody przez Matoranina Huvatu, wdarł się do komnaty, podczas gdy jego oddziały dronów razem z Karshem zaatakowały resztę Toa na zewnątrz świątyni. Dalla rzuciła się samotnie na Nero, ten jednak szybko ją obezwładnił. Toa Dźwięku zaproponował Voxowi dołączenie do niego, ten jednak odmówił i samemu stanął do pojedynku o dalsze losy wszechświata. W trakcie walki, Vox i Nero aktywowali mechanizm przebudzenia Akkaratusa, ostatecznego strażnika Kryształu. Okazało się, iż był on całą wyspą - olbrzymia machina miała chronić komnatę z artefaktem, imitując tropikalny ląd dzięki mocom Opiekunki. Podczas, gdy Akkaratus budził się ze snu, dwaj Toa kontynuowali swe starcie w rozpadającej się komnacie. Vox dowiedział się wtedy, iż Nero dawno temu, podczas wojny na Artas Nui z najeźdźcami z Południowych Wysp, uświadomił sobie, jak niszczycielską moc niosą ze sobą żywioły i postanowił wyeliminować każdego, kto nimi włada, pozostawiając przy życiu jedynie siebie i Arcticę, którzy mieli zasiąść na tronie nowego imperium, sprawując władzę nad mieszkańcami, których wspomnienia miały zostać zmienione. Vox, przytłoczony umiejętnościami swego rywala, postanowił posłużyć się Arcticą do wzbudzenia emocji i nieuwagi u Nero. Wytknął mu jego błędy, porzucenie Toa Lodu i pozostawienie jej samej na wiele lat, podczas których ta bardziej zbliżyła się do Voxa. Nero jednak nadal brał górę nad przeciwnikiem i wkrótce potem Vox, pozbawiony Dźwiękowego Ostrza, które pękło na pół w trakcie walki, runął wycieńczony na schodach skalnej piramidy, na szczycie której znajdował się Słoneczny Kryształ. Nero zmierzył na górę kamiennej konstrukcji i zabrał stamtąd artefakt, by wykorzystać jego moc do uśmiercenia Toa Dźwięku, a następnie stworzenia Nowego Świata. Zaatakowała go jednak Dalla, wytrącając Kryształ z ręki, który wpadł do wody otaczającej piramidę. Nero starł się z Dallą, która, czerpiąc moc z otaczającej ich wody, przytłoczyła siłą swojego oponenta. Nero w ostatniej chwili przejechał pazurami po oczach dziewczyny, odtrącając ją, lecz wtedy rzucił się na niego Vox, wciskając w niego wydobyty z toni Słoneczny Kryształ i wypalając jego ciało. Wtedy właśnie w umyśle Voxa rozległ się przeraźliwy głos jakiejś istoty, ogłaszający swoje uwolnienie. Moment potem Kryształ rozbłysł oślepiającym światłem i zniknął wraz z ciałem Nero. Vox dopadł do rannej Dalli i wziął ją na ramiona, po czym wspiął się na szczyt piramidy i ujrzał dryfującą między szczątkami dawnego lądu Chimerę. Korzystając ze sposobu Nero, który latał dzięki kontrolowaniu drgań powietrza wokół siebie, Vox wzniósł się i dotarł do żaglowca. Wykorzystawszy całą swą moc żywiołu, stracił przytomność i ocknął się dopiero po jakimś czasie, opatrzony przez resztę drużyny. Ekipa uciekła przed Akkaratusem i zmierzyła w stronę Artas Nui w pełnym dawnym składzie, straciwszy jedynie Rebisa, który poświęcił swe życie na wyspie w walce z Inkwizytorem Karshem. Po kilku tygodniach, drużyna dotarła do domu. Tam okazało się, że drony poniosły klęskę - po śmierci Nero, głównego dowódcy, Karsha oraz Kraavosa, zabitego na odległej wyspie, w szeregach Armii zapanował dezorganizacyjny chaos, a flota Toa, gromadząca się na południu, przypuściła atak na główną fortecę na Artidax i przejęła ją, dezaktywując mechanicznych żołnierzy. Na Artas Nui zapanował pokój, a mieszkańcy zajęli się odbudową metropolii. Któregoś dnia, Vox siedział na pomoście w jednym z portów, obserwując wciąż przybijające do brzegu statki z mieszkańcami. Wtedy podeszła do niego Arctica, przybyła przed chwilą na Artas Nui. Oboje Toa opowiedziało sobie ich przygody - okazało się, że Arctica po sztormie została wyłowiona przez Karsha i dostarczona do fortecy Kraavosa, gdzie stanęła z nim do pojedynku i go uśmierciła, a następnie została przejęta przez flotę Toa, która przypuściła atak na tę samą wyspę i razem z dziewczyną dotarła na Artidax. Tam Toa Lodu poznała prawdę o Nero oraz obezwładniła Tanith, przekazując ją w ręce floty. Następnie Vox i Arctica spędzili wspólnie wieczór, obserwując powracające do dawnej świetności miasto Artas Nui, ciesząc się swą obecnością i długo wyczekiwanym pokojem. Widmo przeszłości W ciągu następnych piętnastu lat, Vox pomagał w odbudowie miasta i zaprowadzeniu nowego porządku wśród władzy Artas Nui. Mimo wygranej wojny, na wyspie nie działo się dobrze - choć XONOX wraz ze zniknięciem Vrexa i klęską Armii Nowego Świata upadł, jego pozostałości utworzyły nową organizację zwaną Syndykatem, której przedstawiciele zasiadali w nowej Radzie Artas Nui. Ponadto, pierwotny cel Toa Dźwięku - odnalezienie Zaldiara - został zepchnięty na drugi tor, zastąpiony obroną mieszkańców przed przestępcami i zagrożeniem ze strony takich organizacji jak Khakkhara Nui, czyli rewolucyjna grupa nawołująca do powstania przeciw władzy i wprowadzenia równości dla wszystkich obywateli. Któregoś wieczoru, obserwował demonstrację Khakkhary, mającą miejsce na placu przed Kopułą Artas Nui, odbywającą się w trakcie obrad Rady, na których miało zostać ustalone, czy powierzyć Syndykatowi pełnię władzy nad Piątym Dystryktem miasta, będącym dzielnicą przemysłową. Ostatecznie Rada zgodziła się na to, co wywołało oburzenie wśród zgromadzonych i zamieszki, Vox jednak nie zamierzał interweniować. Oddaliwszy się od Kopuły, natknął się w bocznej uliczce na przestraszonego Matoranina i Izakiego - który po wojnie stał się członkiem Khakkhary - namawiającego mieszkańca do wstąpienia w szeregi organizacji. Nim Vox zdołał mu przeszkodzić, na placu przed Kopułą doszło do eksplozji i Toa Dźwięku zmierzył tam, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Na miejscu ujrzał grupę Mrocznych Łowców - Butterfly'a, Bata oraz swego dawnego wroga, Bane'a, którzy próbowali wykraść z Archiwów Artas Nui pierwotny model drona oraz komputer sterujący żołnierzami w trakcie wojny. Do walki włączyli się wkrótce potem Arctica oraz Hserg, najemnikom udało się jednak uciec, zabierając ze sobą komputer. Przed zniknięciem, jeden z Mrocznych Łowców zapowiedział ostateczny triumf Glavusa. Vox rozmyślał później przed ruinami Wielkiej Biblioteki nad tymi słowami, wspominając imię istoty odpowiedzialnej za zastawienie pułapki na drużynę Zaldiara i zniknięcie Toa Ognia. Niedługo potem spotkała się z nim Arctica, oznajmiając, że Rada prosi ich o obronę dwóch transportowców - jednego zawierającego model drona, którego omal nie wykradli Mroczni Łowcy, drugiego będącego zmyłką dla najemników - podczas ich podróży do portu, skąd ładunek miał zostać przetransportowany na Metru Nui, gdzie miał być lepiej strzeżony. Vox zgodził się na to, licząc, że jeśli Mroczni Łowcy ponownie spróbują wykraść ładunek, być może uda mu się dowiedzieć od nich czegoś więcej o Glavusie. Następnego dnia, kiedy transportowiec wjechał w Dzielnicę Zdrajców, został zatrzymany impulsem elektromagnetycznym. Towarzyszący Voxowi Skakdi wyszli na zewnątrz sprawdzić sytuację, lecz gdy długo nie wracali, Toa Dźwięku sam opuścił pociąg. Z mgieł wyszła wtedy na spotkanie z nim postać, w której wojownik rozpoznał Glavusa, a także Mroczny Łowca Xet. Glavus dzierżył Rozjemcę, miecz Zaldiara i zniszczył nim Kosę Szeptów - broń, którą Vox posługiwał się po wojnie - oznajmiając, iż uśmiercił on Toa Ognia, a ten miecz był jego trofeum. Następnie pozbawił Voxa przytomności i zabrał w miejsce, gdzie czekali na niego Butterfly i Bat, razem z obezwładnioną Arcticą oraz odzyskanym modelem drona. Glavus nakazał pozbyć się ciała Toa Dźwięku razem z mieczem Zaldiara, a sam zabrał ładunek i udał się razem z Xetem na spotkanie z Syndykatem. Na pomoc dwójce Toa przybył Hserg, który uwolnił Arcticę z krępujących ją pnączy Butterfly'a, a następnie Toa Lodu zamroziła Mrocznego Łowcę. Bat wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął wydawać z siebie ogłuszający pisk, który przebudził Voxa, a wtedy Toa Dźwięku rozgromił najemnika. Hserg oznajmił pozostałej dwójce, czego się dowiedział - szukając części do naprawy swojego motocykla na złomowisku Artas Nui, odnalazł robota Junky'ego, będącego własnością Matorańskiego wynalazcy Phorena, który został porwany przez Mrocznych Łowców, by przygotować dla Glavusa udoskonalone modele dronów. Następnie Toa zmierzyli do mieszkania Matoranina, mieszczącego się w opuszczonej latarni morskiej. Na miejscu spotkali Phorena, któremu podczas nieobecności Glavusa udało się uciec z Kuźni Astavar, gdzie był przetrzymywany. Matoranin wyjawił im, czego Glavus od niego żądał, a następnie Toa postanowili, że powstrzymają go, nim zdoła wcielić nowy projekt robotów w życie. Podczas, gdy Hserg i Arctica układali plan, Vox udał się na kolejną z demonstracji Khakkhary, powstrzymując zamieszki i stając do walki z Kyre, która wstąpiła po wojnie do rewolucyjnej organizacji. Po jego powrocie, Toa wsiedli na pokład transportowca i udali się do Piątego Dystryktu, stając przed wejściem do Kuźni Astavar do walki z Bane'em i szybko go pokonali, po czym wkroczyli do środka. Vox, chcący dokonać zemsty na Glavusie za zabicie Zaldiara, odłączył się od pozostałych i stanął do walki z tajemniczą istotą, podczas gdy Hserg i Arctica próbowali powstrzymać Xeta przed odlotem z planami maszyn. W trakcie pojedynku okazało się, iż osoba, z którą walczył Vox, wcale nie była Glavusem, a Skakdi Shilashem, szukającym zemsty na Toa Dźwięku za zniszczenie wizji Nowego Świata, przez co jego ojczyzna, Zakaz, pogrążyła się w wojnie domowej. Voxowi udało się wyjść ze starcia zwycięsko i pozostawił on rannego Shilasha w Kuźni Astavar na śmierć. Hsergowi oraz Arctice nie udało się odzyskać planów, w dodatku na wyspę powrócił Vrex, zasiadając na czele Syndykatu. Mimo poznania prawdy o Zaldiarze, Toa Dźwięku postanowił, że nie opuści Artas Nui, dopóki nie pozna w pełni tajemnicy pobytu jego mentora w metropolii oraz co tak naprawdę stało za jego zabójstwem. Cechy i umiejętności Żywiołem Voxa był Dźwięk - pozwało mu to na dowolne manipulowanie dźwiękiem, jego kreowanie i absorbowanie oraz dawało szereg umiejętności opartych na dźwięku, takich jak tworzenie pola ciszy czy unoszenie się w powietrzu, choć to wymagało od niego sporych pokładów mocy i było wielce ryzykowne. Dzięki treningowi przebytemu z Hikirą oraz licznym walkom, które stoczył na przestrzeni lat, zyskał zręczność oraz siłę, które były mu przydatne podczas wielu kolejnych starć. Doskonale opanował także używanie Kanohi Hau, wykorzystując jej moc w walkach na przemian z fizyczną bronią i żywiołem Dźwięku. Vox cenił sobie ciszę i spokój. Ponadto wolał, kiedy dźwięki współgrały ze sobą w harmonii, a nie tworzyły bezładny hałas. W wolnych chwilach pogrywał na gitarze, komponując własne melodie. Początkowo stroniący od innych, Vox był typem samotnika, dopóki nie przemienił się w Toa i nie przepędził Skakdi ze swojej ojczystej wyspy. Mimo, iż nie czuł się do końca oswojony ze swą nową formą, jego pewność siebie znacznie wzrosła, do czasu starcia z Mrocznymi Łowcami na Artas Nui. Po tych wydarzeniach, Vox zwątpił w siebie jako bohatera, zamknął się w sobie i chciał za wszelką cenę dowieść swojej wartości jako Toa, pomagając losowo napotkanym mieszkańcom i postępując według słów Zaldiara o Kodeksie Toa. Wojownik czuł się jednak przez nie ograniczany i dopiero kiedy je porzucił, stał się wolny, wyznaczając własne zasady i drogę, którą pragnął przebyć. Od tamtej pory Vox robi wszystko, by uczynić wyspę, na której przyszło mu żyć, lepszym miejscem, jednocześnie skupiając się na poznaniu tajemnic związanych z jego przeszłością. Choć zachował swoją naturę samotnika, spędzającego większość czasu na rozmyśleniach i stroniącego od okazywania emocji, Vox znalazł w swoim wnętrzu miejsce na przyjaźń z takimi osobami jak Hikira, Hserg czy załoga Oduny, a także uczucie, którym darzył osobę znacznie mu bliższą, Arcticę. Dręczony niegdyś przez dawne błędy i śmierć bliskich, Vox ostatecznie pogodził się z nimi, zastępując obawy i lęk determinacją w dążeniu do celu, licząc na to, że ostatecznie dane będzie mu życie pełne szczęścia i spokoju, kiedy wreszcie wypełni swoje Przeznaczenie. Uzbrojenie Pierwszą bronią Voxa było Dźwiękowe Ostrze, przewodzące jego moc Dźwięku. Ostrze było lekkie i poręczne, co umożliwiało szybkie i sprawne cięcia, a fale dźwiękowe emitowane przez nie były w stanie ogłuszyć i zdezorientować przeciwników. Vox stracił je podczas pojedynku z Nero i zastąpił je Kosą Szeptów, dwuręczną bronią przewodzącą jego żywioł. Pragnął nauczyć posługiwać się tego typu orężem po starciu z Nero, lecz i ta broń została zniszczona, kiedy Vox mierzył się z Shilashem. Jego obecnym orężem jest Rozjemca, miecz Zaldiara ze srebrną głownią oraz bogato zdobioną rękojeścią z niewielkim niebieskim klejnotem. Może przewodzić żywioł Toa Dźwięku, podobnie jak wcześniej Dźwiękowe Ostrze i Kosa Szeptów. Informacje o MOCu *Pierwsza wersja Voxa została zbudowana w drugiej połowie 2009 roku. Liczyła 61 części. *Najnowsza i kanoniczna powstała w październiku 2013 roku. Liczy 83 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *MOC Voxa początkowo miał być Krakuą. *Był pierwszym Toa Dźwięku na wiki. *Wiele elementów historii Voxa jest podobnych do innego Self-MOCa będącego Toa Dźwięku, Suvila - mentor Toa Ognia, posługiwanie się kosą, śmiertelny wróg, który również był lub jest Toa Dźwięku. Wierzcie lub nie, ale wszystkie te podobieństwa są przypadkowe i mogą wynikać z tego, że ich autorzy to najprawdopodobniej genetyczne bliźniaki. *Pierwotna historia Voxa zawierała takie rzeczy jak przemiana Matoranina Ognia w Toa Dźwięku, podróże w czasie i utratę pamięci. Uwierzcie, nie chcecie jej poznać. Pojawienia *''Początek wędrówki'' *''Podróż ku przeznaczeniu'' *''Kodeks'' *''Zapłata'' *''Maska kłamstw'' *''Niedobitki'' (wspomniany) *''Poszukiwania nadziei'' *''Widmo przeszłości'' *''Płomień wśród cieni'' (wspomniany) *''Echa'' Niekanoniczne: *''Suvil vs. Vox'' *''Noworoczny Deathmatch'' *''Anihilacja'' Zobacz też: *Galeria: Vox Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Dźwięk Kategoria:Self-MOC Kategoria:Vox22